


[ゆうなぁ] Love Letter

by moriki



Category: AKB48
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriki/pseuds/moriki
Summary: 高中前后辈设定，内容大半是书信。
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Kudos: 9





	[ゆうなぁ] Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> -全文8500字完  
> -私设注意

一场相遇大抵都是从某个人的到来开始，就仿佛春华秋实般自然而然。也不是说一切的相遇都是命中注定的必然，毕竟相识并非是恶性蔓延的病毒。

“也就是说如果我没有做这个选择，我们现在就一定是完全陌生的人了？”短发的女孩摘掉了戴在另一个人耳朵上的耳机，侧过头看着身旁座位上的人。

圆脸的女孩责怪了一声为什么不先摘掉自己的耳机，然后玩笑似得把对方整理齐整的短发揉的乱糟糟。

“你觉得是就是咯！”收回了放在对方头上的手，女孩嗔怪似的嘀咕了一句。

被揉乱头发的短发女孩倒是一点生气的意思都没有，听了这话反而笑了起来。

“我觉得我们是命中注定”

不像是会从平日不爱开玩笑的她口中出现的话。

所谓的相遇，大概真的就像慢性病毒一样。

—————————————

「1」

“致村山前辈：

初次见面，我是2年A班的岡田奈々。

第一次给前辈写信，希望没有给前辈添麻烦。

前几日谢谢前辈来搭话，因为离前辈的教室距离太远所以不得已用了这种方式，如果这样做会影响到前辈的心情，请前辈一定要告诉我。

加入音乐部一事请前辈允许我再考虑几天，虽然我的确在苦恼着社团的事，但是看着前辈经营的社团，我认为现在的我还配不上这样优秀的社团，恳请前辈谅解。

但是真的谢谢前辈来主动邀请我，我也很希望自己可以有一天成为前辈的社员。

请允许我再次对打扰到前辈说声对不起。

2年A班

岡田奈々敬上”

四月的天气说不上冷暖，站台上还留着昨夜的吵闹声，头发剪的利落的女孩踢着脚下被踩的破烂的传单。转学过来自己其实并不情愿，但想想提出反对又要给为自己费心的父母添麻烦，索性主动开口独自搬了出去。她觉得父母留在神奈川就好。

倒不是说难以融入新环境，温柔的人在哪都大概都不会成为被排挤的异类。

她就像漫无边际的海，但是漫无边际的意义在哪呢？

在重复升起的朝阳里，在春日染上的绿意里，在潺淡忧绵延的流水里。

她自己也说不清。

下午的风一下下得敲打着教室的玻璃，窗边的少女看着窗外的操场上抱着巨大展板的女孩出了神。拜她极好的视力所赐，她甚至可以看清女孩被汗打湿粘在额前的刘海，虽然抱着展板还背着看着不轻的包，女孩脸上还是挂着带着酒窝的笑容。

“是个奇怪的人”岡田是这么想的。

岡田这一整天被塞了不知道多少个社团的传单，大同小异的设计没让她太提起兴趣。自己喜欢唱歌不假，但对于加入社团她还是有一些没由来的抵触，好在传单内没有音乐部，她也能以不被邀请的理由搪塞自己。

“你好！打扰了！请你加入音乐部！”突如其来的清亮声音打断了她的思绪，她下意识的沿着声音望去，正对上一双笑盈盈的眼睛——是那个下午在操场上忙碌的女孩。还没等岡田反应过来，手上就被塞满了厚厚一沓传单。

事后很多年，偶然聊起相遇时的场景，岡田才突然问起为什么要塞给她这么多传单。

“觉得多塞一些邀请的分量就重一些！”

哪怕过了这么多年，这家伙的笨蛋发言还是一如既往。岡田这么想着，看着对方的兴致勃勃，还是忍住没说出口。

「2」

“给奈々ちゃん：

不好意思，这么称呼你可以吗？＾＾

虽然我觉得我们可以加line，但是写信也是个不错的方式。找到我的鞋柜辛苦你啦。

我个人来说是非常希望奈々ちゃん可以加入的！

虽然今天见第一面就这样觉得了，收到信之后更加确信奈々ちゃん是个非常认真的孩子。

目前参与活动的部员只有我一人，奈々ちゃん不用顾虑太多，我随时都欢迎！

3年B班

村山彩希敬上”

从社团的前辈手上接下了部长的重任，本以为口碑颇好的社团不会缺乏新人加入，结果招新的询问都被以前辈毕业当作借口搪塞拒绝过去。

村山有些害怕这么多年的历史会断在自己的手上。

好不容易有了几个加入的一年级后辈，但是说到底也只是当着幽灵社员，勉强维持着留存的最低限额。

风顺着打开的窗户把桌子上的传单吹了一地，村山才刚把身旁落下的纸张放到桌子上，还没等挪动脚步，桌子上摆好的传单就又被风吹落。

这样重复了不知道多少次，原本总挂着笑意的小圆脸此刻也气的涨红，再加上原本的烦躁心情，她索性把手上捡起的传单往桌子上一扔，任凭它们被风吹的七零八落。

岡田不知道有多少次去形容她时第一个想到的词都是“固执的笨蛋”，大抵从初次见面时就已经把这个印象一笔一画得镌刻在了骨骼上。

满地的纸张窸窣着喘息着。

涌进的掺杂着花香的风，默立的少女，被偷偷打开缝隙的屋门，刚才发生的一切混乱都顺着风被吞没进了墙角缝隙。门口站立着的短发女孩找不好开口打破沉默的时机，一丝声音都没发出得不知道在门口看了多久屋内的凌乱，终于在陷入混乱的女孩坐在椅子上一动不动时才小心翼翼的敲了敲打开的门。

“村山前辈，打扰了”略带歉意的声音把村山彩希游走的思绪一秒拉回现实，她飞速整理好表情飞扑到门前欢迎这个表情充满担忧的后辈，结果反倒因为慌乱险些扑进了对方怀里。

“前辈先去坐下歇一会吧？”小个子的短发女孩扶住了险些倒下的前辈，然后一秒都不愿多留般的抽出了手——她怕自己的举动会引起对方不适。

仍在站着的后辈匆匆打了个招呼，转身关上了窗户拾起了满地的凌乱，虽然没有开口问她也大概明白了村山在烦躁着什么。

岡田想要说几句关心的话，又觉得自己还没有和前辈熟到可以随意聊天的地步。内心斗争了不知道多久，她才终于下定决心似的递了入部申请。

「3」

“致村山前辈：

对不起，递交入部申请的时候还夹带着这种东西。

其实在前辈来找我之前我已经遇到过前辈一次，虽然前辈可能已经不记得了。

前辈给刚来到这边时在车站迷路的我指过路。

所以对我来说，能收到前辈的邀请是世界上最幸福的事了。

说实话，我前段时间真的很犹豫是否要加入，太感谢前辈发现我的烦恼并且来搭话了。

前辈真的是个非常温柔的人。

虽然觉得有些自作多情，但是我觉得前辈似乎有在烦恼着的事，如果可以的话，我想要听一听困扰着前辈的事。或许有什么我可以帮到前辈的地方，哪怕只是一点我也想替前辈分担烦恼。

我会继续努力的。

想要成为前辈的支柱。

2年A班

岡田奈々”

社团的比赛拿了不错的成绩，拿着两张名义上作为奖励的门票，村山彩希第一反应是去找那个认真到总有些拘谨的后辈。但是说到底，到现在两个人连联系方式都没有交换，除了塞在鞋柜里的书信两个人竟然没有太多交流。村山觉得邀请后辈去游乐园还要写信太过麻烦，更何况她本身就不喜欢写太多字，没经过太多思考，村山就直接跑去了岡田在的教室。

岡田现在的位置离门不远，村山远远的就看见她低着头皱着眉头不知道在写着什么，专注得连前辈站到面前都没有发现。

村山索性低头看了一眼，隐隐约约能看见自己的名字，和反复划掉又重新措辞修改写下的“想邀请前辈周末一起出去庆祝”的话。

“噗”

看着后辈因为这种事烦恼，村山没忍住笑出了声，还没忘在对方注意到之前把手上的门票藏在背后。岡田显然被突如其来的笑声吓了一跳，两只手胡乱的藏着桌子上写好又划掉的信件，她怎么也想不到前辈会突然跑来自己在的教室。

“有什么要对我说的吗？”村山甚至觉得自己这个前辈做的是不是有些恶劣，虽然这么想，她还是忍不住嘴上去捉弄她。

岡田先是移开了对上的视线，然后又重新认真的望着村山的眼睛，用大概只有对方能听见的声音小声回应着前辈。

“想邀请前辈一起出去玩，但是怕前辈会拒绝所以......”

“所以请把周末空出来吧”村山把藏在背后的门票在她眼前晃了晃，然后眼看着对方的眼神由惊转喜。

第一次出去玩是什么样子，说实话，不管是村山彩希还是岡田奈々都已经记不太清了，两个人不止一次为了当时谁第一个到争论不停，甚至气到打赌后到的人要请客吃饭，结果没有结果的争论变得更加难以探讨出真相。

其实真相怎么样又有什么所谓，无非就是想以这件事为借口拉对方出来吃饭罢了。——大概两个人唯一的共同记忆，就是那天拘谨的要命的前后辈终于交换了手机号码。

“要是那天没鼓起勇气，大概以后的事也不会发生？”

谁也没办法改变过去发生的事，其实假设与否并没有什么意义，她不过只是想从对方口中听来一句好听的话，尽管自己哪怕不管听多少次都会羞红了脸捂住对方的嘴。

「4」

“なぁちゃん：

早上好！

尽管尝试了很多次，这么叫还是有点不习惯(*´-`)

早上的课听说奈酱没有来，下课跑去你的教室也没找到你。你现在在家里吗？

收到请回信，我很担心。

如果遇到什么事了请一定要告诉我。

彩希”

两个人哪怕认识了很久也出去玩了很多次甚至在交换号码后可以彻夜煲电话粥，岡田奈々还是坚持以后辈自居叫着村山前辈，偏偏现在的村山彩希最听不来这个称呼。

“干嘛要用这么有距离感的称呼，叫彩希不行吗？！”村山彩希觉得自己已经抗议了一万遍，最后得到的结果却还是一声“彩希前辈”，虽然同之前相比终于肯用名字来称呼对方，末尾的敬称却偏像粘在嘴上一样丢都丢不掉。

“村山前辈？”哪怕到现在，这个人闹小脾气的时候也总爱用回这个看似生疏的叫法来表示自己小小的不忿。

“干嘛叫这么生疏啦！”

躺在床上的岡田看着手机上的邮件迟迟没想好怎么回信，想找借口搪塞过去又想不出什么合理的解释，正在犹豫着，手机突然响起的来电铃声吓了她一跳。

“村山彩希前辈”

屏幕上只有短短的几个字。

她不敢接，又觉得自己不得不接，想要自我斗争又怕让对方等得太久。干脆清了清嗓子按下了接听，仿佛什么都没发生般和对方打着招呼。

“喂......”

“你在家里吗？发生什么事了吗？地址发给我”，还没等岡田说完，电话另一边的村山就已经一口气说了一堆问题。岡田想说自己没事不用担心，却发现自己一开口声音都是沙哑的——村山彩希不可能听不出来。

“前辈不用担心我.....”

“啊！果然和我猜的一样！好了快告诉我地址！”

电话这边的岡田刚不得已般的说完地址，还没等下一句大抵像是“真的不用担心我”一类的话说出口，手机掉落在地的冲击声感觉快要把村山震得失聪。

村山对着电话喊了好几声对方的名字，却连一声回应都没有收到。原本趁着课间打电话的她干脆请了假，只拿着手机就跑去了岡田家。好在岡田家离学校还不算太远。

门根本就没有锁，村山难以想象这个一向认真的孩子会犯这么迷糊的错误，原本就揪着的心此刻更是悬着放不下来，直到看见床上睡着的人，她才稍微平静下来一些。

村山脑补了一万种刚才通话末尾的场景，还好眼前的和她想象中的一样。

手机被摔在了地板上，床上短发的女孩额前的碎发微微挡住紧闭的眼睛，呼吸到还算均匀。村山把手贴上了对方的额头，体温高的惊人。

摸不清这人从什么时候开始病得这么重，原本就瘦瘦小小结果还这么容易病倒。

村山叹了口气，把从冰箱里找到的，大概是这个人自己放进去的冰袋裹好贴在了岡田的额头上，床边的柜子上退烧药倒是摆的齐全。

这个人总有点过分的自立。这么多年来，村山彩希不止一次这么觉得。

岡田奈々醒来时第一时间闻到的是食物的香味，恍惚间她以为自己还在梦里，没由来的喊了一句ゆうちゃん。

端着锅刚走进卧室的村山彩希也被吓了一跳，她觉得这个一向坚持着偏要叫前辈的家伙此刻的ゆうちゃん叫的是自己。她有种莫名的自信。

“是，ゆうちゃん在这里哟。”她对这个称呼莫名的满意，想了想她平时非要加着敬称又有些气不过，于是偏拉长了音语调毫无起伏得回了她一句。

原本迷迷糊糊的岡田奈々一瞬间清醒了，“前辈居然给自己做了饭”和“自己刚刚竟然叫前辈ゆうちゃん”和“前辈为什么在自己家里”三件事同时涌了上来，烧还没完全退掉得脑子转不过来要先对哪个事作出震惊回应，反倒平静的问了一句“这么叫前辈也可以吗？”

“なぁちゃん....？”一向有些畏手畏脚的后辈突然打了个直球，村山彩希也没反应过来怎么回事，站在原地手上还拿着勺子一动不动。

按理说此刻岡田应该会退缩不再提这件事了，大概真的是因为烧的太严重，她甚至从床上坐起来正对着村山的眼睛，又重复了一遍“不可以吗？”

被吓了一跳的村山彩希这才回过神来，一边把床上坐着的病人按到半躺盖好被子，一边端起煮好的粥吹好递到她嘴边。

“可以可以，那要是再叫前辈我就真的生气再也不理你了。”

「5」 

“ゆうちゃん：

这么一写就已经知道是谁了吧。

line用多了导致好久没有认真写过信了，我觉得这一封一定要手写给你。

ゆうちゃん毕业快乐。

明明是同岁为什么ゆうちゃん比我大一级嘛。

谢谢ゆうちゃん在转学来的最开始向我搭话，对面对前辈畏手畏脚的后辈主动邀约，对生病在家的我照顾有加。

现在的我已经可以在烦恼时难过时第一个打给ゆうちゃん倾诉了。无论怎样的我都可以轻易接受，ゆうちゃん的温柔真的一次又一次的拯救了我。

升上大学之后会有更多觉得痛苦困难的事吧，如果到了那个时候，请ゆうちゃん随时和我联络，虽然我还是个高中生，但是我可以飞奔去ゆうちゃん的身旁，和你一起分担烦恼。

尽管已经说了很多次，我还是想要再正式的说一次。

我最喜欢ゆうちゃん了。

面对我的时候，ゆうちゃん可以不用再逞强喔，一切的消极情绪我都会替ゆうちゃん消灭。

因为我最喜欢ゆうちゃん了。

岡田奈々敬上”

毕业典礼上岡田奈々破天荒的在典礼进行中就开始偷偷抹眼泪，其实按她们约好的，无非只是有一年分隔两地，然后又会在同一所大学重逢。但是她觉得一年太久了。

平日里也有些认真过头逞强过头的她难得的抱着村山彩希撒娇。

“就一年而已，我在大学等你嘛。”

毕业季的风卷带着的都是不太明朗的气味，村山彩希揉了揉挂在身上的女孩毛茸茸的头发，嘴上安慰着对方，却在对方抹掉自己脸上的泪水时才发现自己也没忍住又哭了出来。

一年，说到底还是有些太久了点。

刚踏入大学的村山彩希和准备升学的岡田奈々都忙的不得了，原本说好的每天报告日程不得已变成了打电话短暂的聊天。记不清是谁提出睡前打电话睡觉时不挂断的想法，两个人一来二去也算是每天都互道晚安早安甚至电话叫对方起床。假期再偶尔跑去对方家里留宿，甚至为了方便把备用钥匙就交给了对方。

这样的日子过了多久呢，坐在对方家里的沙发上抱着抱枕放着电视，厨房里传来乒乒乓乓的声响，半开着的窗泄漏出几声鸟鸣。这样的日子过得倒是飞快。

「6」

“なぁちゃん：

是上次的回信喔，好久没有这么正经写过信了。

从死认真恪守着前后辈的等级感到现在关系这么好用了多久呢？我是记不清了。

最初邀请了なぁちゃん真是我做过最正确的事了＾＾

大学会更加辛苦，我在难过的时候一次次被なぁちゃん所帮助，如果なぁちゃん也遇到困难，不要一个人闷头忍受，也一定要说出来喔。

毕竟我可是前辈！

未来还会有很长的时间一起走过。希望我们在一起的轻松时光可以暂时卸下なぁちゃん身上的担子。在我这里不用那么完美也可以。

毕业快乐。

村山彩希敬上”

毕业典礼的时候村山彩希专门跑来了学校，距离上次这种场景似乎才过了没有多久。还没等离别的不舍占据刚毕业的内心，对于未来的憧憬又将难过转化为希望。

“なぁちゃん！！”

穿着长裙的女孩三步并作两步飞扑进了还穿着制服的女孩怀里，然后猛然发现自己成了周围人注视的焦点，羞红了脸从对方怀里钻出来，以前辈的模样自居打着招呼说着毕业快乐的客套话，背后的手却还偷偷的捏着旁边人制服的衣角。

看着对方泛红的脸颊和捏紧衣角的手，岡田奈々压不下的嘴角从微笑逐渐愈发上扬，在感觉快笑出声时又假装咳嗽般偏过头握住拳头挡住了嘴。

毕业未免都是伤心事。她们大概都这么觉得。

回家的路上没预兆的下起了暴雨，村山彩希不得已跟着刚毕业的女孩进了家门。原本就逐渐暗淡的天色愈发的沉闷，轰鸣的雷声仿佛要连带着玻璃一起破碎，屋内只有浴室散发着温暖的气息——被淋透的村山彩希正在使用它。

先洗完澡的岡田奈々坐在了窗前，月亮雾蒙蒙的挣扎着散发着微弱的光，雨点敲打着紧闭的玻璃。

老旧的相片，石阶的青苔，枯萎又盛放的花，吱呀着旋转的唱片。记忆的组成无非是这些无关紧要的物件。

她觉得回忆就像漫无边际的海，是看不见底的透明，是仿佛可以吞没一切的静谧。

见过的事物都像石子般被一块块丢进水中。

就如同打开阀门的下水道，咕噜一声就被吞没在了银色的水里，连一丝波澜都没有引起。

每当想起这个，她总觉得自己也该下去，该咕噜一声被海水吞没，让记忆的浪潮舔舐着每一寸的肮脏和污秽，这样灵魂就能被重塑，塑成透明的样子。

她从抽屉里摸出了信纸，想要写些什么，提起笔又再次放下。

洗完澡出来的村山彩希第一眼看到的是趴在桌子上睡着的岡田奈々，她笑了笑又摇摇头叹了口气，从沙发上搬来了毛毯披在了睡着的女孩身上。

“就这么睡着也不怕感冒。”

混淆着的记忆错乱交织着，短发的少女站在海边，水面倒映着她的影子，看不清面容。

海风吹拂着她额前的碎发，她觉得自己可以从海水的倒影看到另一个人的面容。———这个人喜欢笑，又容易害羞，圆圆的脸总是微微泛红。是她喜欢的面孔。

海水感受得到自己的存在吗？她不止一次这么想，她觉得自己感受不到自己的存在。

她觉得自己应该是在做梦，索性一头扑进了海水里。

和她想的一样，连咕噜的声响都不曾带来，就像戳破了空壳所化作的泡沫。

水是冷的吗？不，水是灰色的

她知道这是梦，真实到连每一声喘息都清清楚楚的梦。

逐渐被蚕食的空气压榨着女孩的自我。

呼吸声越来越重，少女的眼眸淹没在前额的碎发，微微阖着眼睛，皱着眉。

没人比她更清楚自己是什么了。

她觉得自己就是一具空壳。

穿梭于呼喊的人群，但仍然没有填进一丝颜色。

她觉得自己没有重量。就和泡沫一样。

坐在床边看手机的村山彩希觉得从嘈杂的雨声中有几丝细微的呼喊声，她凑近桌上睡着的女孩，才听清了她嘴里小声喊着的“ゆうちゃん”。

原以为对方只是梦到了自己，刚准备坐回床上的村山彩希借着闪电的光亮瞥见了对方脸颊上隐约的泪光，紧接着才发现她瘦小的肩膀止不住的颤抖。

村山彩希有点慌了神，拍了拍对方的背轻轻得喊着名字，见对方没有醒来的意思，干脆半蹲下来抱了抱对方，嘴里还念着“没事的哟，我在这里喔，没事的”

然后对方仿佛突然惊醒般抬头望向了自己，哭肿的眼睛微微泛红。

村山彩希被披着毯子的岡田奈々扑倒在地，然后任凭对方死死的抱住自己大声哭着，手上还不忘摸摸对方的背安慰着对方。她觉得现在的岡田特别像她老家的狗狗——村山假期跟着她去过一次神奈川的老家。

这样的梦她又做过多少次呢？村山彩希不敢想下去了。

自己不在的时候又是怎么办的呢？

从那天以后，村山彩希留宿的频率越来越高，岡田甚至打趣到干嘛不搬来一起住，每当她这么说，身上总是难免不挨一记苹果拳。

尽管嘴上总爱开这种玩笑然后看着对方的反应，其实岡田奈々也明白为什么她总是三天两头跑来自己家。

「7」

岡田奈々成年那天两个人在村山家喝起了酒，一半是村山买来给对方庆祝，一半是村山成年那天岡田送的。

两个成年人不知道哪来的兴趣玩起了关于自己的一百问，答不上来就喝酒，谁知道问了一个小时，酒连一杯都没有少，村山一气之下强行拉着对方玩猜拳。结果可想而知，岡田输了不知道多少回，越喝越偏要继续玩，还好喝得微醺的村山还保留着理智，趁着没有喝的烂醉把对方拉回了卧室看起了电影。

午夜的室内只剩下屏幕上的光，空气里酒的气味混杂着香水的甜腻。谁也没心思去看屏幕上播放的电影，任凭微微的光亮打在披着毯子靠在一起的两个人脸上。

“ゆうちゃん”

岡田奈々先开口打破了暧昧的气氛，村山彩希应了一声，偏过头正好对上对方迷离的眼神。

“我们交往吧。”

村山彩希分不清是因为喝醉了酒亦或是其他原因，她觉得自己的脸热的发烫。又想搪塞过去又觉得现在不是害羞的时候，反而反问了一句对方是不是喝醉酒乱说话。

“我知道我现在喝醉了酒，但是我也明白我自己在说什么。”

“村山彩希，我们交往吧”岡田雾蒙蒙的眼睛直勾勾的盯着身旁的人，缓慢又坚定的重复了自己刚才说的话。

“我......我们不是......我们不是早就在交往了吗！”村山彩希想要酷一点的回应，结果话从嘴里出来变得结结巴巴毫无气势，又羞又气的捂住了对方的眼睛。———想也知道自己的脸现在肯定红的和苹果一样。

“那以后一起住吧。”被捂住眼睛的岡田奈々说这句话时，村山彩希甚至可以感受到手上传来对方气息的热量。

“好......唔”还没等话说完，对方冰凉的唇就覆上了村山彩希正在说话的嘴。

心脏跳动的声音吵到她静不下心来，这个距离甚至可以看清对方闭上的双眼，睫毛还在微微的颤抖。

她觉得自己心跳声太吵了，比她们一起坐过山车，一起去看烟火，一起窝在床边看电影，一起睡在一张床上时还要吵。

岡田的手环上了村山白净的脖颈，稚嫩又生涩的传达着自己的喜欢。她分不清响的厉害的到底是自己的心跳还是对方的心跳，只觉得手上传来的体温高的惊人。

“都怪なぁちゃん那天偷亲我我才会那样！我是被吓的。”在这之后不管多少次不管是不是自己主动，村山彩希的心跳都仿佛和第一次一样响的厉害。这个借口也用了不知道多少次，就是不愿意承认是自己太害羞太心动，但是偏偏岡田奈々明白这句话背后的意思，一次次应和着对方的借口。

—————————————

半躺在床上的村山彩希翻完了盒子里整理好的旧信件以及手机的邮件，望了望身旁环着自己的腰埋头睡着的女孩，小心翼翼的拉开了床边柜子的抽屉想把盒子放回去，却在抽屉的角落发现了一张叠的很小的信纸。

她不明所以的拿出了信纸，缓缓地打开，映入眼里的是那个熟悉的字体和自己从没见过的内容——大抵是一封没有送出的信。

“ゆうちゃん：

如果可以穿越时空的话，我想去未来看看。

我想好好确认ゆうちゃん有没有幸福快乐得生活着。

希望ゆうちゃん的未来一直充满着笑容和幸福。

因为我最喜欢ゆうちゃん了。

岡田奈々敬上”

-fin.


End file.
